Amaranth
by Kanarekana
Summary: “Nee, Toushirou will you forgive me?” asked Karin. “What do you mean?” asked Toushirou. pairings HitsuRin.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters.**

**Amaranth**

"Nee, Toushirou will you forgive me?" asked Karin.

"What do you mean?" asked Toushirou

"Well...you see I already have decided. So, Will you forgive me?" asked Kain smiling sadly.

Toushirou stared at Karin. She can see from Toushirou's eyes that he was sad and angry at her. Karin smiled inside. She will definitely miss him. They've gone through so many trials. She loved the way Toushirou looks at her as if she was his life. She had never imagined that in the end they will be forced to be apart because of Karin's love for her family. It was up to her if their relationship will end now or will still continue. She looked at Toushirou. She hope that he will forgive her and understand why she had to do it.

She placed her right hand at Toushirou's cheeks. He was surprised with the sudden contact. Karin stared at him. "gome nee" said Karin smiling but she can't stop the tears from falling. Suddenly Toushirou hugged Karin and started to cry. Karin felt relieved. He did understand. Now she won't feel so hurt when they separate.

It's been 50 years since Toushirou last saw Karin. Everyday he hadn't stopped thinking about her. His heart never stopped loving her. He had decided that he will wait for her. Even though it's kinda impossible for her to return.

Everyone felt sorry for him but he couldn't do anything about it. Karin had decided and he respects her decision.

Ichigo's Family had decided to live in Soul Society. It was a shock to all of them when they found out that their idiotic father was an ex-shinigami captain and the leader of one of the 4 noble clan of Soul Society. They were reunited with their mother now the only one missing is their beloved Karin. Ichigo became the 5th Division Captain. While Isshin became the 0 Division's Captain and Yuzu the 4th seat Lieutenant of the 4th Division.

Whenever he sees Karin's mother Masaki they will sometimes take a walk on soul society. Masaki treated him like his own son. She always smile at him as if telling him that everything will be fine and that Karin will come back.

Hinamori also cheers him up when she has time. Kira and Momo was now a couple so she doesn't have that much time for Toushirou. Matsumoto was still the same but is happily married with Gin. It was a miracle that Yamamoto-soutaicho didn't ordered for him to be killed.

He looked at his window. The Cherry Blossom was beautiful. He remembered the plant that Karin and him planted in Karakura. They had promised that when they will be separated they will meet when the flower had bloomed. Like their love that will never die.

He stood up and left his office. It was a beautiful day. He should go out and take a walk. Then Ichigo suddenly appeared. "Oi Toushirou, Okasan told me that you should go to that place" said Ichigo. "Nani? What do you mean that place?" asked Ichigo. "You know where you and Karin meet and spend time together." answered Ichigo. "I see." said Toushirou. Then he left and went to the place where there are many Cherry Blossom Trees. It was one of the place that he had been avoiding since Karin left. There are so many memories of Him and Karin in this place. He walked slowly and admired the beauty of Nature. He sighed. 'Why did Masaki-san wanted him to go here' thought Toushirou.

He kept on walking when he suddenly heard someone humming. It was familiar. Then suddenly he remembered. It was the song that Karin always hum when they go here. 'could it be' thought Toushirou. Then he shunpoed and went to their secret place.

When he got their he was shocked who he saw. The humming stopped and the woman looked at Toushirou with a big smile on her face. "Karin" said Toushirou. He was shocked that Karin was infront of him. 'Am I dreaming' Toushirou asked himself. Then Karin approached him. Then hugged him. "It's not a dream Toushirou. I'm really here." whispered Karin. Then Toushirou smiled and hugged Karin. "I'm back Toushirou" said Karin smiling. "Welcome Home Karin" said Toushirou. "I missed you so much Toushirou" said Karin. "I missed you to Karin. I thought you'll never come back." said Toushirou. "That's what I also thought. Hehe" said Karin. They stopped hugging and stared at each other and smiled. They kissed and stared at each other. "Does your grandfather know that your here?" asked Toshirou. "Of course. He told me that it's ok for me to come back because everyone is capable of protecting me and that I can protect myself." answered Karin smiling. "I see" said Toushirou. Then they went back to seireitei to meet everyone.

Meanwhile at Karakura, The plant that Karin and Toushirou was blooming.

**NOTE: I'm sorry if it's not that good nee...Please Review...If you have some question about the story ask me nee...^^...**


End file.
